Puisqu' il est vieux et fou
by Bonnie-danl'ciel
Summary: Harry passe du rire aux larmes. Rémus est plutôt très heureux. Dumbledore est méchant, manipulateur (ça, ça ne change pas) et assoiffé de pouvoir. Snape se pose des questions existentielles. Ajoutons 3 OCs : 2 blondes, 1 aveugle, 2 chiantes et une cinglée. Pour finir, 4 revenants passés "de l'autre côté du miroir." Ah, oui, et aussi un fantôme : il s'est trompé de mur à la gare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey ! Je suis une Belette !**

Nan, sans dec' ... je ne suis pas rousse ! Mais que dire?! Je débute alors ... soyez gentils avec moi ... s'il vous plaît ...

Je ne fais pas parti des rewiewers acharnés et n'impose à personne de poster un commentaire. CEPENDANT, si vous ne me dites pas que ma première fic est nulle, ou au contraire archi - bien (ce qui m'étonnerais grandement quand même ^_^), il se pourrait que votre clavier se transforme subitement en hache de guerre TRÈS aiguisée ... enfin moi, j'dis ça, j'dis rien ...

Bon, seriously (noir ... :okokjesors:), Commentaires constructifs SVP ... enfin après je vous oblige à rien moi... ;)

* * *

Playlist du chapitre: - Jeune et con, Saez

- With or without you, Scala & Kolacny Brothers (reprise)

- California Dremin', Scala & Kolacny Brothers (reprise)

* * *

Encore un jour qui se lève, encore une goutte, juste une.

Mais ça suffit pour vivre, exister. Ou de moins en avoir encore l'impression.

Encore une goutte, qui tombe au sol, seule.

_Tic._

_Tic._

_Tic. Tic._

_Tic. Tic .Tic._

Et encore une, et encore, et encore …

Lui, impassible, les regarde tomber. Doucement. C'est lui. A lui. Pour lui.

Mais il le sait.

Et il a mal.

_Sirius …_

Une goutte …

_Cédric …_

Puis une autre …

_Maman, papa …_

Pour finir un homme. Jeune, beau, intelligent.

Oh diablement intelligent. Peut être trop aussi. Surement …

- Toi, là – haut!

Il ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir. Il ne veut plus voir. Plus jamais.

- Descend!

Mais il se lève.

Dirige machinalement sa baguette sur lui. Puis sur le sol.

Cache son échappatoire, ce qui le fait marcher. Encore. Et encore. Inlassablement. Depuis sa mort. A Sirius, oui. Mais à lui aussi.

- Oui, mon oncle ? dit Harry au bas des escaliers, nullement impressionné par l'homme violacé en face de lui.

- Une lettre est arrivée pour toi. Sûrement un de ces … dégénérés! Lui répondit sèchement Pétunia, sortie de la cuisine, une cuillère en bois à la main.

- J'espère que c'est pour annoncer qu'ils viennent te chercher. Avec un peu de chance … marmonna Vernon avant de retourner dans son transat au fond du jardin.

- Remonte! Ordonna la femme au jeune sorcier en lui tendant la fameuse lettre. Et prend avec toi cette … cette chose!

«_… Sécurité … Poudlard … Demain … Sois – prêt …»_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

Une flamme. Ce qui prend rapidement le bout de parchemin signé.

Des cendres. Il en tellement envie. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne le fera pas.

Harry jeta pêle – mêle ses affaires dans sa valise, sans faire réellement attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsque cela fut fait, la malle abimée posée contre le mur, la cage de la chouette propre et l'oiseau même à l'intérieur, le garçon se prépara pour la soirée à venir. Seconde technique de survie. Pas des moindre.

Pantalon noir, t – shirt noir plus ou moins neuf acheté à Pré–au–Lard deux ans auparavant, donc un peu moulant, baskets, gel pour les cheveux, eye – liner, baguette.

Oui, baguette. Fred et Georges ayant trouvé comment les utilisations de magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle étaient détectées, ils avaient tous (Ron, les Jumeaux, Hermione et lui) appliqués le sort, d'une facilité déconcertante, sur leurs baguettes personnelles.

S'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important, il sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses réflexes d'attrapeur amortissant sa chute.

Puis, marchant tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le «Bob & Bob», un bar reconnu pour sa piste de danse et ses musiques d'ambiance.

C'était plus une petite boite de nuit qu'un bar d'ailleurs, avec ses projecteurs multicolores et ses grosses enceintes postées de chaque côtés de la fosse où se défoulaient tout les jeunes des environs. Mais il persistait à vouloir s'appeler bar, puisque peu de personnes étaient acceptées dans l'établissement. C'est peut être pour cela que Harry l'aimait.

Il avait fait la connaissance du gérant un an plus tôt. A l'époque, il se faisait (encore) courser par Dudley et sa bande lorsque l'homme, taillé comme une armoire à glace, s'interposa entre lui et ses tortionnaires. Il avait mis au tapis toute la bande en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «Quidditch», puis avait relevé Harry qui était tombé en trébuchant.

Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup grandis cette année là, et l'homme – Bob de son prénom - l'avait invité dans son bar, le croyant majeur. Harry, pressé de pouvoir repartir, lui avait dit que c'était impossible, avant de détaler comme un lapin vers la maison de son oncle et de sa tante.

En rentrant chez les moldus l'année suivante, après les évènements du Ministère, Harry s'était remémoré cette proposition et s'était présenté au fameux bar le lendemain soir. Bien sûr, le barman l'avait tout d'abord refusé, mais Harry avait insisté pour voir son employeur. Ce dernier l'avait alors reconnu et lui avait naturellement demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu l'année précédente, suite à son invitation.

Harry lui dit en rougissant qu'à l'époque, il n'avait même pas encore 15 ans et que ça le gênait plus de se présenter à un bar que maintenant. Bob avait, à ce moment éclaté de rire, puis ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de ça.

Le garçon venait souvent, tout les soirs où presque, commandait un café. Il était alors vingt et une heures et les danseurs commençaient à envahir la salle.

Une heure plus tard, il passait aux alcools en tout genre (les sorciers tenaient beaucoup mieux que les moldus sur ce point) avant de se jeter dans le trou puant de sueur où résonnait la musique.

A ce moment, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni ses sens, ni sa voix, ni son corps, ni son cœur. Il se sentait vivant et cela lui suffisait.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception.

Il retourna dans son lit aux alentours de six heures du matin. On n'entendait alors que les vrombissements des voitures de quelques travailleurs n'ayant pas de vacances et le chien du voisin faisant ses vocalises matinales.

Harry se démaquilla doucement, comme pour garder sur lui plus longtemps ce masque qu'il adoptait chaque soirs depuis son retour dans cette maison qu'il détestait tant. Puis, il mit ses habits dans sa valise et sortit un pantalon et un haut à-peu-près potables de l'étagère branlante appuyée contre son bureau.

Avant de se coucher, il _le_ sortit pour le nettoyer correctement avant de le glisser également dans sa grosse malle.

La tante Pétunia se doutait de quelque chose. La veille encore, elle racontait d'une voix forte à son mari qu'ils ne pourraient plus recevoir personne avant d'avoir retrouvé le sixième couteau du service en argent qu'ils avaient reçu à leur mariage.

Mais Harry s'en moquait puisque il partait. Pour Poudlard.

Poudlard.

Il aurait dû sauter de joie à l'idée de pouvoir aller là – bas pendant l'été, mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait revoir le directeur du l'école lui coupait toute envie de joie.

Enfin.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à réciter dans sa tête la liste des Gobelins morts pendant la guerre de cent ans, puis celles de ceux morts lors de la bataille de 1254 contre le ministère bulgare. Ou du moins ce qui se situait là – bas à l'époque.

Il sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Les guerres de Gobelins et les listes d'ingrédients de potions étaient les deux seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas faire de cauchemars la nuit.

Évidemment, le lien avec Voldemort persistait, mais il ne revoyait pas en boucle Cédric se faire tuer par Pettigrow, ou Sirius tomber à travers le voile.

_Sirius._

* * *

_- Harry …_

**Mmhh… trop tôt …**

_- Harry mon garçon, réveille toi! Alastor va me tuer si nous sommes en retard!_

**Putain fermez la je veux dormir! C'est trop demandé?**

- Potter, bougez votre tête enflée, nous n'allons pas vous attendre toute la nuit!

- HEEIIINNN?! S'écria l'endormi en se redressant brusquement au son de la voix railleuse et exaspérée.

- Harry, il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, nous avons vingt minutes avant de devoir repartir. Lui dit d'un ton apaisant un vieil homme barbu à la longue chevelure argentée.

- Oh, je … je ne pensait pas que vous viendriez si tôt professeur! Chuchota Harry, embarrassé. Je vais m'habiller et je suis prêt, monsieur. Ajouta t – il rapidement en relevant la tête vers le directeur.

- Vous avez intérêt, Potter! Lui cracha Snape à la figure avant de sortir de la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape, bientôt suivit par Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier se vêtit puis relança les sorts de glamours sur ses bras et son torse.

Il avait trouvé la formule dans son livre de Sortilèges et après maint et maint essai était parvenu à un résultat satisfaisant. C'était un sort d'illusion, parfait pour cacher les entailles sur ses bras et sa maigreur maladive. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur sache. Jamais.

Puis, sa valise dans une main et la cage d'Hedwige dans l'autre, il sortit au dehors. Bizarrement, la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Il posa donc la question au vieil homme qui discutait alors avec l'ancien auror paranoïaque.

- Harry, tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi nous étions venus tu chercher «si tôt», mais il est aproximativement huit heures du soir, lui répondit alors calmement le professeur.

Oh.

_«Il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi, tout le jour»_

- Professeur, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important en haut je revient tout de suite!

- Mais …

Il se jeta brutalement dans sa chambre et trouva rapidement l'objet de sa convoitise.

C'était un petit carré bleu clair, objet communément appelé «Ipod», qu'il avait acheté pour une poignée de Gallions à un cracmol moustachu du nom de Dylan. Cet homme modifiait des objets moldus marchant à l'électricité pour les faire fonctionner dans un environnement totalement magique, tel Poudlard.

Après avoir reconnu Harry et lui avoir promis de ne parler de lui à personne, même Dumbledore, il lui avait proposé de remplir son nouveau baladeur gratuitement avec son ordinateur personnel. Harry avait tout d'abord refusé, mais s'était rapidement rendu compte de l'énorme chance qui s'offrait à lui.

Il y avait passé plusieurs journées, mais le résultat était là: plus de 750 morceaux, tous moldus et de tout les genres. Il s'était alors découvert une passion incommensurable pour la musique et même appris qu'il possédait un pouvoir hors de commun: la mélomagie.

C'est un don qui est généralement détenu par des moldus, qui ne peuvent jamais s'en servir évidemment. Il est héréditaire et permet à celui qui le possède d'apprendre à chanter, lire la musique, jouer d'un ou plusieurs instruments sans difficultés.

C'était le seul pouvoir que possédait Dylan et cela lui suffisait amplement, disait – il.

De retour dans le jardin, il prit son balai dans sa malle avant qu'elle ne soit rétrécie ainsi que la cage de sa compagne dans la poche du directeur.

-Nous allons jusqu'à Poudlard en balai ? Demanda Harry, effaré à cette idée.

-Bien sur que non, Potter, ricana le professeur de potions, nous n'allons pas nous faire geler jusqu'à la moelle seulement pour vos beaux ye...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait forcé à fermer la bouche.

Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça et s'apprêta à enfourcher son balai aux côtés du vieil auror, sous les yeux rieurs du professeur Dumbledore qui passaient de Snape au jeune sorcier, comme si leur propriétaire savait quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne savait pas _(nda: comme toujours me diriez vous)_.

-Nous irons jusqu'au bois le plus proche avant de prendre un portoloin, c'est le plus sûr Potter. Lui dit Maugrey pour répondre à sa question. Et comme toujours, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Après le départ des quatres sorciers, une lionne, un cerf et un chien se précipitèrent sur la voie de passage et se métamorphosèrent en êtres humains sous les yeux ébahies des haies de séparations des jardins du petit village.

**Ces trois personnes, vous savez qui elles sont.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey les gens ? Comment z'allez bien ou bien ?

Bien ? Naaaaann, sans dec' ? Bon, j'ai zappé la phrase hyper importante l'autre coup alors je vais la mettre parait que c'est obligatoire *parait surtout que tu voulait qu'on l'oublie...* ù_ù

DONC, rien de tout cela n'est à moi, sauf ce qui l'est.

Bref.

* * *

Playlist du chapitre: de Yann Tiersen: - J'y suis jamais allé

- comptine d'un autre été, l'après-midi

- les jours tristes (instru)

- la dispute

- sur le fil

* * *

Une larme. Une toute. Petite. Larme.

Qui coule. Doucement.

Mais bon.

* * *

Harry était assis au bord du lac, L'objet entre les mains. C'était un petit couteau d'apparence banale, avec une lame à double tranchant en métal terne d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Un manche en bois de rose complétait le tout. En regardant de plus près, on apercevait des filaments dorés incrustés dans le bois qui formaient un dessin indescriptible. Selon l'angle sous lequel on observait le poignard, une fleur, un oiseau, un félin...

Celui qu'il avait «emprunté» à la tante Pétunia avait mystérieusement disparu de sa malle à son arrivée au château.

Rémus était passé le voir fin Juillet.

Il avait l'air … heureux. Très heureux. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Il avait l'air … rajeuni. Et ça l'intriguait.

Il avait l'air … gêné. Comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'on l'en empêchait.

Enfin.

Après son départ, Harry avait passé le restant de la journée et une partie de la nuit dans la forêt.

Parfois hurlant, parfois pleurant, parfois riant, il avait réfléchit au comportement assez singulier du loup – garou.

Il n'avait rien, absolument rien dit à propos de …

Non.

Pas maintenant.

Enfin.

Dix jours, une visite.

Il prenait ses repas seul, dans une petite suite qui servait habituellement à accueillir les invités lors des tournois. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais comportait tout de même un petite cuisine, un chambre, une salle de bain avec toilettes et un pièce centrale avec une cheminée et deux canapés confortables. Un bureau avait été ajouté à la pièce à coucher où trônaient les devoirs de vacances qu'il avait pour la première fois terminés avant le trente août. Toutes les pièces étaient peintes dans des tons très doux, majoritairement en bleu ou en blanc.

A la grande joie d'Harry, pas de rouge. Il avait une sainte horreur du rouge.

Après cinq ans passés dans une chambre aux murs flashy donnant envie de se taper la tête par terre des le matin, la pièce aux couleurs de Serdaigle était bien reposante pour lui.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Il n'y avait personne pour le déranger.

Il n'avait accès ni au terrain de Quidditch, ni à la bibliothèque.

En d'autres termes, lui, Harry Potter, le survivant, le balafré, se faisait royalement chier.

* * *

Trois personnes encapuchonnées se pressaient sur le trottoir.

Elles se disputaient.

L'une d'elle dit aux deux autre:

- Vous inquiétez pas les gens ! Il le prendra bien, j'vous assure !

La femme avait l'air inquiet, elle chuchota en réponse à son compagnon:

- Sûrement Patmol, mais je pense plutôt à sa réaction avec Dumbledore. Il sera en colère, c'est certain. Tu te rappelles comment il est lorsque il est en colère ? Il sait tout ce que Severus à fait pour Harry alors que …

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

- Hey fleurette calme toi! Dit doucement James en l'attirant contre lui.

Dumbledore ne ferait jamais …

- Bien sur que si James et tu le sais très bien! Lui cria Lily en se dégageant.

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu l'as vu avec moi! Ne te voile pas la face s'il te plaît, cesse donc de faire confiance à cette … pourriture! S'écria t-elle, éveillant sûrement d'un coup toute la rue.

Justement, un homme ouvrit violemment sa porte pour hurler au petit groupe :

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! Le prochain qui moufte je le balance à la flotte et j'appuie jusqu'à ce qu'il crève !

Il avait l'air fatigué.

Trèèèèès fatigué.

De grosses cernes noires ornaient ses yeux ambres.

Il avait du être séduisant lors de sa jeunesse : un visage mince encadrait un regard profond et on pouvait y déceler plusieurs émotions à cet instant.

La peur, la tristesse, la culpabilité.

Il avait bu.

- Rémus ! S'exclama Sirius.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la modeste maison du loup-garou.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas habitée si il n'y avait pas eu tout ces livres et ces photos ornant les murs et parfois même le sol et le plafond.

Les images représentaient plusieurs personnes, ensemble ou séparé.

Souvent revenaient un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes, un autre très séduisant avec des yeux gris et une jeune fille rousse avec de grands yeux verts.

Certaines photographies étaient calcinées à plusieurs endroits, on avant retiré des personnages.

Sur les plus récentes, on pouvait voir un autre garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, une grande fratrie de roux, un fille aux cheveux touffus avec un livre sous le bras.

Sur toutes les images, les gens souriaient.

_Je photographie les gens heureux, pour essayer de leurs ressembler._

- Qui... qui êtes vous ? Bégaya l'ex-professeur, l'esprit embrumé.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, la femme s'empara de la bouteille aux trois-quarts vide que tenait Rémus et lui hurla :

-Nan mais t'as pas honte de boire comme un trou, comme ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête frérot ? T'es fou ! Allez, au lit maintenant ! Et sans discuter s'il te plaît ! C'est pour ton bien que je fait ça !

Après ce monologue, Rémus, la tête basse, gravit lentement les escaliers en paraissant dire à chaque marche _« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé »._

Il ouvrit la première porte en face de lui et s'engouffra dans la pièce qui devait être sa chambre.

On entendit un gros bruit, puis plus rien.

Sirius, choqué, confia à son meilleur ami :

- Purée Jamie heureusement que vous ne vous êtes jamais mis ensemble, parce que si elle est comme ça avec tout ceux qui boivent librement au goulot …

- Mouais. Je pense surtout que ces années passées « en haut » à observer sans pouvoir agir lui ont donné l'envie de materner le premier venu.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tout les deux ?

- Nous ? Oh mais rien Lily-jolie ! Lui répondirent en coeur les deux hommes le sourire aux lèvres.

- NE M'APPELLEZ PAS LILY-JOLIE BORDEL !

* * *

Des voix qui proviennent du rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs tellement ça fait mal.

Je me rappelle... la bouteille. J'ai bu toute la bouteille.

Ou... non. Pas toute. On m'a stoppé avant et... on m'a crié dessus. Oui, c'est ça.

Mais qui ?

Un... non, deux homme et une femme. Je crois... je crois que je les connais.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr...

Comment m'a t-elle appelé déjà ?

Fr... mon frère ? Non, frérot ?

Oui c'est ça, frérot. Elle m'a appelé frérot.

Elle m'a appelé frérot. Elle m'a app...

FREROT ?!

L'homme se dégagea rapidement du lit et constata qu'il était déjà complètement habillé.

Il dévala les escaliers à la vitesse d'un éclair et se figea devant la porte de petite cuisine pour assister à une scène des plus singulières.

Une femme rousse et à l'air énervé frappait avec une cuillère en bois sur un homme aux lunettes rondes qui riait aux larmes.

- Oh mer... credi !Lâcha Sirius en se détournant du spectacle pour diriger son regard vers la porte, tout sourire disparu.

- Quoi ? Demanda James avant de se tourner lui aussi vers l'endroit où s'était arrêté Remus.

Oh, euuhh... Lily ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique les conseils de psychologie de ta mère... Déclara t-il en recouvrant d'un coup tout son sérieux.

- Ah... hum, ouais. Ok. Rèm ? Vient, frérot, vient. On vas discuter en haut, je pense que ce sera mieux. Dit-elle un peu gênée à son ami encore sous le choc.

- Vous êtes morts. Je retourne me coucher c'est ça ? Chuchota Rémus avant de suivre son amie.

* * *

_~ 2 heures plus tard ~_

Les deux animagus étaient assis dans le salon.

L'un lisait, ou du moins essayait de lire, l'autre griffonnait quelques mots sur des morceaux de parchemin avant de les rouler en boule et de les balancer au feu avec une rage non-contenue.

- Mais comment tu veux qu'on lui dise ? Après toutes ses décisions idiotes et purement mauvaises, on ne va pas jouer les chiens (- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît !) et donc approuver ce qu'il a fait concernant Harry et Servilus quand même !

- James... gronda un voix menaçante qui devait appartenir à la seule fille du groupe.

- S'cuse moi sister, mais... l'habitude, tu comprend ?!

- T'aurais pas dû lui dire ça bro'... lui lança Sirius avant de se réfugier dans la pièce attenante pour se protéger de l'apocalypse rousse qui allait suivre.

- Rhaaahh... je passe pour cette fois, imbécile ! Dit Lily en secouant la tête, découragée.

- C'est bon, le déluge est passé, je peux revenir ? Demanda en souriant Patmol du fin fond de la cuisine.

- J'ai fini les explications lui déclara la jolie rousse un air de nouveau grave sur le visage. Il était... assez choqué je dois dire. Enfin, tu devrais aller le voir Pat'. Vraiment.

- Ouais, ouais t'as raison Feuflorée. J'y vais. Dit Sirius lui aussi la mine sombre.

Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de la chambre où le loup-garou s'était réfugié et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

* * *

Voili voilou mes petits lapinous ! En cette belle journée ... hum. En cette belle fin de journée de Saint Valentin quoi de mieux qu'un beau chapitre tout neuf :écritdepuisunmoismaisçaperso nnelesait: *si moi !* :ouimaistoitaistoi: ? Beau cadeau :empoisonnépréciseésurlepaque t: n'est ce pas ?

Allez, ... pour moi aussi un p'tit cadeau ? *sssss'iill vouus plllaaîîîîîîîtt ! aayeeeezz pitiiiiééé !* :cetaitcenséêtrerogerrabbitça ?:

Hum. Bises et à la prochaine !

PS: Merci à Luniaquejenepeuxpasjoindre pour sa défense ! A_A Même si tarsec avait relativement raison ! et merci aussi à la troisième personne qui a laissé un message mais dont je ne me souvient plus du nom :honteàtoi: *tu fais pareil idiot !* TT_TT


	3. Chapter 3

Wech wech les gens! Alur, a va ti bien où a va pas ti bien ? Z'êtes en vacances ? Non ? Eh ben moi siiiii ! *... ridicule.* Bref (ta gueule).

Deux mois et quatre jours. Vous savez, à cette saison les tomates ça coûte cher... ne les gâchez pas inutilement en les lançant violemment sur moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine !

Bon, chat – pitre un peu court, je sais, mais je voulais publier avant la fin de la semaine et j'aurais pas eu fini ma troisième page recto verso avant. Rendez – vous en bas, y'a ti des chôôôseu z'importantes.

Gniark.

*Tu n'oublierais rien, par hasard ?* :maisquelconceluila:

Ah, ben, hum, c'est à dire que...

Oui oh bon ça va hein TOUT le monde sait bien que RIEN de ceci n'est à MOI, SAUF...

Bon les allergiques vous partez pas hein ? *chat – potté*

DONC, SAUF Élise, Johanna, Marine, Johan, Violet et Arthur.

Pour les trois derniers, en fait seul les noms m'appartiennent. :maintenantquetuladitilsnontplusaucuninterretalire tonchatpitrepatate: (Mais vous pouvez pas la fermer plutôt ?)

GO !

* * *

- Hey toi !Je pensais qu'on était seules ici !

Harry se retourna et aperçu une jeune fille debout contre l'arbre derrière lui. Surpris il se releva d'un bond, sa baguette à la main, prêt à se battre. La fille le regarda un instant interdite, puis soudain éclata d'un rire clair. Après s'être calmée, elle lança d'une voix toujours enjouée :

- Mon nom est Esteban, Élise Esteban. Docteur es camouflage, pour te servir.

Elle s'inclina devant Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh...

- Si je suis ici, continua t – elle sur le ton de la confidence, c'est parce que mes parents sont partis aux États – Unis pour se protéger de – elle inspira fortement – Voldemort et qu'ils ont préférés me laisser en Angleterre. Dumbledore à accepter de me protéger dans son école grâce à ma grand – mère qui vivait près de chez lui, à Godric's Hollow. Ils sont restés amis... et me voilà ! Conclu t- elle avec un petit air espiègle devant celui figé de Harry. La blonde continua sur un ton faussement boudeur :

- Je pensais que le survivant était quelqu'un d'un peu plus dégourdi moi !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château, le sauveur du monde sorcier sortit soudainement de sa torpeur.

- Attend ! Pourquoi as – tu dit ''on'' tout à l'heure ? Tu... vous... tu n'est pas venue seule ?

- Eehh bien il y a ma sœur Johanna, et une autre fille que je ne connais pas qui s'appelle Marine Fersen. Pourquoi ?

- Ça fais dix jours que je suis seul ici et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort !

- Alors vient avec moi, on va chercher les autre ! Ensuite on se met en maillot et on saute sur le calamar ! Ok ?

- Ouais, si tu veux, marmonna Harry, pas très emballé par le programme.

- Et... Harry ? Commença t – elle en prenant un air soucieux.

- Oui Élise ?

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ce que t'étais en train de faire, pigé ? Lui déclara t – elle d'un ton dur. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et son visage très expressif, elle ressemblait à un ange venu du ciel pour le punir.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, lui dit Harry d'un ton dégagé.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, on y va ?

* * *

Une explosion.

Un porte qui vole.

Quatre endormis qui courent.

Ils ont peur.

Et ils sont en colère.

Un ennemi ? Pas aux yeux du monde.

Un grand sage ? A ce qu'il paraît...

Un génie ? Oui, sans aucuns doutes.

Du mal ou du bien ? Tout dépend du point de vue.

Du mal ou du bien ? Du mal ou du bien... les deux ?

Du bien ? Du bien pour lui.

Du bien ? Du bien.

«Pour le plus grand bien.»

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Pour le plus grand bien.

- Courez !

Trop tard.

* * *

Dans un certain bureau, avec certaines personnes. Quatre chaises devant le bureau : quatre sorciers totalement inconnus au bataillon. Un vieil homme barbu aux allures de grand – père et une tension plus qu'électrique dans l'air.

- Le sort est indéfaisable. Sauf par moi évidemment. Mais vous le savez déjà, mademoiselle Savenlys, je me trompe ?

- Du tout, monsieur. Grogna la prénommée.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Je préfère vous garder tous les quatre sous les yeux, Arthur, Johan, Violette, Rémus. Et c'est pourquoi...

TOC TOC TOC

- Aahh ! Mes bons directeurs, entrez je vous attendais !

Deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, des interrogations plein les yeux en voyant les parfaits inconnus déjà présents.

- Bonjours Rémus. Comment vous portez vous? S'enquit le professeur McGonagall en constatant que son ancien élève était là.

- Aussi bien que je le puisse une veille de pleine lune, ma chère Minerva.

Un autre homme s'aventura à son tour dans l'antre du vénéré directeur.

- Ne pouvez vous donc jamais cesser de vous plaindre, Lupin ? Ou avez vous enfin compris que je serais toujours plus à même de le faire à votre place, étant donné la quantité de travail que vous me donnez à chaque fois que vous êtes à proximité de ma personne ? Cracha ce dernier à peine Rémus eut sa phrase fini.

Mais ce dernier ne faisait déjà plus beaucoup attention à son collègue de Potions, et s'intéressait plus au teint blanchâtre, presque translucide de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Johan Runecorde prit une Violet Savenlys encore sous le choc par le bras, en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore, avant de l'emporter vers la sortie.

- Veuillez l'excuser, mais ma sœur n'est actuellement pas en état de rester, lança son sauveur avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé.

- Faites vite, Albus, nous aimerions les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, déclara Arthur Palmot toujours d'un air aussi rageur que les trois autre.

- Bien. Monsieur Palmot ici présent remplacera le professeur Binns qui a enfin compris qu'il n'était plus vraiment en état d'enseigner. Rémus s'occupera des Soins aux Créatures Magique avec Hagrid, c'est plus prudent. Et puis, de part sa condition, ce sera plus simple si il occupe un poste en binôme.

Le professeur Runecorde prendra la place libre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puisque comme tout les ans ce poste est vide et laissé en très mauvais état. Et enfin le professeur Savenlys que vous avez pu voir tout à l'heure occupera le poste de Sortilèges que Filius nous a laissé vacant jusqu'à l'année prochain. Soucis familiaux, m'as t – il dit. Je précise que Johan et Violet sont frère et sœur, c'est pourquoi ils partageront les mêmes appartement. Oui, Arthur, les vôtres se trouveront dans le même couloir ! Des questions ?

- Et les miens ? Demanda froidement le loup – garou.

- En face. Lui répondit au contraire chaleureusement le grand mage.

- Très bien, je peux repartir ? Siffla Severus Snape avec impatience, et peut être aussi un peut de dégoût pour le soit – disant dernier des Maraudeurs.

* * *

*Il court il court, le retfu, le retfu de bois lijo...*

Vous êtes là ?

ATTENTION... EXPLICATIONS !

¤ Johan et Violet sont présentés comme frère et sœur : seulement pour la couverture.

¤ Ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille : Violet s'est disputée avec leur père après la mort de leur mère, elle a donc pris le nom de jeune fille de celle – ci pour se barrer. Arrivée en Angleterre, pays de sa mère, elle rencontre Rémus dans X circonstances, un lien se créé, ~ blablabla et caetera ~, Johan arrive car père mort, ~ blablabla et caetera ~ Arthur rencontré dans X circonstances, un lien se créé ~ blablabla et caetera ~ tous amis – pour – toujours – comme – c'est – mignon.

¤ En fait : après avoir créer de beaux noms tout propres dont je suis TRES fière, j'ai pensé que deux noms différents c'était bizarre pour des frère et sœur, alors j'ai brodé un histoire autour seulement pour garder les noms.

¤ Si on lui demande : pour Rémus, Johan, Violet et Arthur ne remplacent pas Lily, James et Sirius. Hum, ils peuvent pas se remplacer eux même. Logique. *Siriiiiiichouw !* :pathétique:.

¤ VOLDEMORT EST MORT : Tué par Harry lorsqu'il (Voldoudou) à eu la connerie d'essayer de le posséder au Département des Mystères. Faut vraiment être con.

¤ Ici : Dumby – dort est un MECHANT. Bouuh, vilain pas beau.

FIN... DES EXPLICATIONS !

£ Trouvez quels noms et prénoms correspondent à James, Sirius et Lily et POURQUOI et balancez en Review ! C'est hyper facile, mais le gagnant, tiré au sort parmi les bonnes réponses*et à mon humble avis y'en aura pas beaucoup de gens qui vont répondre, même faux* par mon ''adorable'' petite sœur, aura droit à UNE question en OUI/NON sur le futur de nos petits amis ! ENJOY !

£ MERCI à LucyFarmer et Ouragan pour leurs messages !

Alors, à la prochaine mes petits pas – beaucoup Weaselautes !


End file.
